El Guardián del Mal
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Ella permitió que él se separase, seguramente para al fin sacarla de su miseria. Sin embargo cuando cerró sus ojos esperando el sable hecho de oro, penetrando su corazón, Bubbles sólo pudo exhalar de sorpresa al escuchar un corte. Uno que no le dolió hasta que miró a Boomer.【Drabble de AGOSTO para "El año de la abundancia", promovido por la secta Aquelarre】


**A**claración:

Drabble para "**El año de la abundancia**", promovido por la secta **Aquelarre** (o las chicas de la página Ｐｏｗｅｒ⋆Ｐｕｆｆ), abierto para todo fan escritor de la comunidad.

* * *

**DRABBLE || AGOSTO**

**Tema: Ángeles y Demonios.**

* * *

_**El Guardián del Mal**_

—Adilay Fanficker.

**P**alabras: 888.

* * *

Se supone que estaba prohibido, qué no debían tratarse tan cordialmente desde que la rebelión de Luzbel causó un enorme desastre en la orden celestial, lo que ocasionó que, apenas se encontrase derrotado, batease sus alas, y muchos ángeles, incluso algunos que no estaban de su lado, se refundiesen junto a él en lo más oscuro de la tierra a donde fue desterrado por dios. Y otros, como ella, fuesen corrompidos sólo exteriormente para ser olvidados en la tierra del ser humano.

—No deberías seguir viéndome, Boom —dijo ella pronunciando cariñosamente el apodo que le gustaba susurrar cuando se hallaba sola.

—No es ningún crimen —él alzó los hombros no dándole importancia a lo que le pasaría si le descubrían.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí lo es.

—Bien —se rindió al fin—, es un crimen que nos veamos. ¡Pero es injusto! Nosotros peleamos en contra de la corrupción, tú apenas te salvaste de caer al infierno junto a otros los otros —repitió lo mismo que hace dos siglos, cuando fue él quien la encontró herida, sangrando y apenas respirando.

Luego de varios meses buscándola, Boomer al fin dio con su paradero y fue a su rescate, sólo para darse cuenta de que sus hermosas alas blancas habían sido desgarradas y ahora en vez de plumas, se encontraba una piel carnosa, negra y con picos de obsidiana en las esquinas. Su areola estaba rota. La armadura dorada estaba hecha pedazos no muy lejos de su posición. La piel tersa estaba marcada con diversos cortes y su precioso cabello de color oro estaba bañado en sangre, deshaciendo los caireles que a él le gustaba acariciar.

En vez de delatarla, en vez de entregarla al arcángel Gabriel para que fuese ejecutada, Boomer había decidido ocultarla bien en una isla todavía no descubierta por el hombre. Su aura pura, mantendría a su buena amiga en cordura para que no cayese en la misma oscuridad que el resto de los olvidados.

Por eso la visitaba cada mes. Por eso le traía vestidos bonitos hechos por los serafines, y por eso se arriesgaba de ser castigado por ayudar _al enemigo_.

—Te quiero, Bub —le musitó acariciándole la cara—, y no voy a permitir que te pierdas.

—Es difícil, Boom. Porque cada vez… que apenas me dejas, siento que… esta oscuridad en mí… avanza más y más —de sus ojos azules se asomaron un par de lágrimas rojas. La sangre de un gran ángel que había combatido con destreza y valentía sólo para ser recompensada con el abandono—. Tengo miedo.

—Entonces… no me queda otra alternativa.

Ella permitió que él se separase, seguramente para al fin sacarla de su miseria. Sin embargo cuando cerró sus ojos esperando el sable hecho de oro, penetrando su corazón, Bubbles sólo pudo exhalar de sorpresa al escuchar un corte. Uno que no le dolió hasta que miró a Boomer.

Él había sacado su espada, sí. Pero no para cortarla a ella.

Su mano izquierda sostenía la espada. La izquierda se estiraba hacia ella; chorreando sangre.

—Bebe —le ordenó.

—Boomer —suspiró impresionada, tragando saliva con fuerza. Estaba hambrienta, lo estaba desde hace muchísimo tiempo.

Y el que él…

—Anda, deprisa —apremió sin dudas en su mirada—, si la sangre toca el suelo…

En contra de su buen juicio, Bubbles tomó la mano de Boomer y se la llevó a la boca, con lágrimas en los ojos. Pues desde su destierro, sólo había una cosa de la que podía alimentarse, hasta entonces se había conformado con los pocos animales que podía cazar, sin embargo nunca había sido suficiente.

Lo malo de esto, era que a estas alturas ya era de conocimiento público, que si un olvidado (un demonio terrenal) tomaba la sangre de un ángel que se la diese voluntariamente (requisito obligatorio), este ángel iba a ser su esclavo por siempre. Pues la sangre no sólo era requerida para vivir sino unía lazos espirituales de una criatura a otra… como un pacto no leído pero aceptado.

Pero por el otro lado, si Bubbles bebía… ella sería enteramente dependiente de él. No podría beber (o séase, también comer) nada más que la sangre de Boomer.

Así que mientras bebía, sus propios ojos no perdieron segundo alguno del cambio que estaba sufriendo Boomer mientras ella bebía y bebía.

Sus alas blancas con brillo azulado se ennegrecieron, pero conservaron las plumas. Su toga blanca con un cinturón dorado se deformó en su armadura oscura de batalla, pero ahora era oscura como la obsidiana y su espada… la espada de oro con la que había sido bendecido para luchar contra el mal, se tiñó en rojo carmesí oscuro mientras sus ojos se encendían en un azul más opaco mientras que lo que alguna vez fue blanco, se enrojeció hasta casi oscurecerse también.

Cuando Bubbles separó su boca, satisfecha. Él sonrió triste.

—Supongo que… ahora debemos irnos.

Sí, eso debían hacer. Porque en cuanto en el cielo se enterasen que Boomer, no sólo un ángel sino un arcángel, había dado su sangre (y su lealtad) voluntariamente a una olvidada como ella, las hordas de enemigos les caerían encima.

—Vámonos —respondió alzando sus propias alas negras. Él asintió sin perder esa sonrisa inocente, pero que ahora lucía casi aterradora. Aterradora para todos, menos para ella.

—A tus órdenes, mi señora.

**—FIN—**

* * *

**_ACLARACIÓN IMPORTANTE._**

_Después de darle un vistazo a esta trama. He decidido que voy a usarla para una novela **original **que pienso publicar en mi cuenta de **Wattpad **bajo mi nombre de escritora **Adilay Ackatery**._

_¿Por qué no un fanfic? Porque de ser un fanfic no sólo sería un Universo Alternativo, sino que los personajes tendrían inmensas cantidades de OOC que no deseo ponerles a nuestros niños. Quizás me decida por un fanfic, pero por el momento quisiera tomar la trama para una novela original._

_¿Qué dicen? ¿La leerían?_

_No olviden dejar sus reviews para que yo sepa qué piensan de esta trama. Gracias por leer y hasta el próximo relato._

* * *

**JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
